clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Austin8310
= Role Play = Oh would you?... Yinz would throw a pie at me, eh? Yeah, I heard it. You have to yell so loudly to Whoot Smackler Whoot that you can hear him in the Victoria Territories. Oh well, just make sure the pie tastes good, if ya do. -- [[King Triskelle|'King Triskelle']] Great Deals at www.Power4U.com Hello user, Www.Power4U.com Would Like to Invite you to our Free Superpower Downloud Site, With Great deals on Almost every super power you can Imagine!!!! Ever wanted To rise above the Norm? Sick of bieng Powerless against your enemys? Then We have the solution, Just download any Super-power you want to Change your life!!! You could be Top boss!! You could have No Enemys!! ALL FOR FREE so come visit us today at Talk:www.Power4U.com and discover an all Powerful you My Army How would you like to join me? BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! How would you like to turn on Flywish and help me, Ernie take over the world!!!!!! --Ernie Here you go Hello there Austin. I have some weapons you may need. *gives him five-thousand Powerbombs* Use them wisely. RE: Sainthood ..........miserere.............. Equidem, I am at a damnum nam dicti... You seem to be a lepidus penguin, but you must understand: Sainthood is not a place for an adplicato ob occupatio. If you wish to help me collect due aes, you could have simply asked for dplicato ob occupatio! There are many ways to come to call for aes. You may just land yourself an occupatio with your talents. Your usage of vis would be needed for the more stubborn clients. Or, you could be a tributi coactor! The IIRS always needs new goons! Have a blessed day, -- Third Window Third Window?.... Well, judging by your terminology, I'd say you're a Class II. snickers When you finally get it right, talk to me again. -- I like Kill! I like her because: *She is gorgeous. *She looks beautiful. *She is BAD. Yeah...and if I do have to go into underworld connections, than that would be my path. Thanx for talking! First time I used 'thanx' rather than 'thanks' --Alex001 ♦ Reply I'm afraid not. But I can give you a copy of that grappling hook. As long as you don't sell it. That'll be 5000 pebbles. Metalmanager - What's that? You wanna talk? TO ME? REALLY??!?!?!? IMPORTANT GOVERNMENT MESSAGE FROM THE CRIMINAL NAUTICAL INVESTIGATION AGENCY Dear Most Honorable Sir, Our Admiral, Dan Beronews, would like to send his humblest apologies, he realized how PWNsome you are and would like to make a truce, by hiring you into the CNIC, you will get a sailors benefits, which include the abilities to: * Arrest people. * Make search warrants (with permission though). * Commandeer boats and water-based property. * Follow suspected criminals in boats they commandeered. * Commence Search and Rescue missions for the Coast Guard part of the Agency He wishes you to forgive him. Thank You, CNIC Worker 1337, Liaison Agent to Ampersand Publishing and assistant to Dan Beronews. RE: Banking First off, it's called freeze. You freeze bank account, not close. Freeze is when bank account is shut and no money can come in or out. My account overseas was freezed, for example. Second, gracias for your respect for me and how I run Maverick. Alas, and this shall be secret between friends, but I am not best general. No, I am humble Nacho officer in big role. I good fighter, very good fighter, but I better in peaceful villainy, like embezzlement, white collar crimes and ruling the country. :However, because you so interested in how I fight, I tell you: secret is snowballs and tasers. Club Penguin is right in waging war by snowball. It distract enemy and makes them all chilly. While they are wiping snow off face, fire taser and take hostages! Ha ha! So, you now have hostage. Trade hostage for ransom or peace. Hold gun to head until negotiation. If they try to storm your hostage room, you shoot with guns. ::My other strategy, strength in numbers. I am nothing without my faithful general, John Coo. Without John, Maverick would still be true democracy! No one wants that, yes? Any good fighter surrounds themself with other good fighters. Working solo has good side, but, eh, has bad side too. :::My third strategy: get connections. Amigos en las altas esferas, si sabes a qué me refiero!! You seem to get Tortuga's third strategy real well, do you not? Heh heh, that ego penguin knows nothing about this, yes? Ha ha ha! Well done, mis compañeros pingüino, well done! Third, you cheat for money? Ah, good for you, my Khanz friend! Ha ha! Worry not, my companion, I wouldn't rat fellow embezzler out! No, such process is commendable. (My good-goody brother doesn't see that way, but what can I do?) So, tell me: how you do it? Are you charged with managing Swiss budget and you accidently "direct" some moneys into your account while pretendinmg it belong there? Oh, or wait, do you money launder instead? You said steal, yes? You steals the money? So, what's your process in laundering? How do you launders the money? Once stolen, it's missing, it's dirty money, you know. So do you tranfsers it between many banks, or do you make many fake company to tranfser between funds until you can deposit it in overseas bank like Maverick National? Or do you splits the money into legitimate accounts everywhere and use it freely where it can't be traced? :I paid a look into your account, Austin. You should read three steps to money laundering more. Not enough layering, I think. If not for me being silent, and my bank unsearchable, Swissy'd get you red-handed! However, let me tell you what that would have meant. If I froze your account, my friend, you would be unable to withdraw or deposit any moneys from it. That's it. Nothing revealed, nothing told. Your money is inaccessible but only you knows it. If I froze your account, Swissy would never know, ever. You must learn more banking. I teach you, if you want. So, yes, thank you for talking to me. I like you. For this reason, I will not freeze your account. Please talk to me lo antes posible!!! -Tortuga P.S.: Tesa's account, it will be frozen. P.S.S.: I not weird... RE: RE: Embezzlement Ah, so you bribe others to do it for you, eh? Heh ha ha, I knew I had reason to like you! So embezzling your format? Nice, nice. Well, I do my own money tricks. I embezzles most the tax money and also recieve checks from unknown patron overseas in exchange for free Mavv bank account. I launder money mainly from soldiers that work for me, making them going overseas to mainland and... -heh heh, I take protection on coast. You know power of guns, yes? Ha ha ha! Paperwork runs in my family, I always been good at filing. When in Mattress Village, I learn the loopholes most tax forms and, when I was chosen to rule Maverick, I use sovereign immunity to its best. I tell John Coo you're big fan, it'll make his day! Soldier's not good soldier without good leaders; so too, no leader good without good advisors! John Coo is much better fighter than me, but I much better leader. We work together for much success. Si, I come from family of goody-goodies, and every now and then, I feel guilt for what I do. Then I looks at the money and feel better. As for poker, no, I no good at poker, not at all. Like my brother in Card-Jitsu or sister in Mancala, I is bad at it. Gaming's one place I no cheat. I don't really believe in gambling. It must come from family. No one in family gambles, though I did1 play slot machine which runs on things like gum or candy. I once hit jackpot, eeh ha ha, I still have gum from that thing in palace! It's sad, though, because I penguin... -and can't enjoy the gum... so it just sits there. Oh, and look in mail... I have special gift for you. It's genuine Maverick gun, kind that's banned in your country. Comes with license, and since it was gotten legally here, you can use it. Rapid-fires over sixty snowballs or sandballs, no Ditto needed, hurts pretty bad. Just scoop snow and put in. Also see gift of ten thousand coins. Usted mi amigo muy cercano, -Tortugadesetas